Video Games in the Akatsuki
by BlackMagicNeko
Summary: When my brother Usagi and I are in the Akatsuki, things get WEIRD... Rated for strong language that I love to use!


Hello all! This is the first story I posted on ! Hope you like it!

And just so you know, Usagi/Nii-san is my brother, and we're in the Akatsuki. A crack fic, with many OOC characters.

Have fun reading. Reviews are wanted like pocky, but flames are unwanted like veggies. Constructive critisism is good, is helps me out.

Arigatou!

oooOOOoooOOOooo

I woke up groggily, my mind and body still wanting sleep. I cuddled under the blankets, trying to get back to sleep when I heard Usagi's ANNOYING voice ringing in my ears.

"VIDEO GAMES!!" He yelled out, tackling me from somewhere unknown. I grunted in annoyance and rolled over, knocking him on the floor.

"Come on Neko-chan! You promised VIDEO GAMES!!" He screeched, shaking me fiercely.

"Fine!" I grumbled, throwing the covers off and shaking my head to clear the fog of sleep. I smacked him in the face on _accident _ while getting up and shooed him out of my room so I could get dressed.

He sat outside my closed door patiently, like the good little bunny he was.

But the second my door opened, he shot down the hall, towards his room.

I sighed and followed slowly, my feet dragging on the wooden floor. By the time I got to his door 12 feet away, his large TV was already on and Dragon Quest 8 was loading on the screen.

"LOAD PS2 LOOOOOOOOOOOOAD!!" He yelled at the game station, shaking his fist at the inanimate object.

I sighed yet again and sat on the beanbag next to his, grabbing the controler on the way down to the floor.

The game started with usual RPG music. My game came back from where I left off, and I continued in to the ruins I was at.

Meanwhile, Tobi was walking past Usagi's open door. Just as Usagi started yelling at me.

"DON'T STEP IN THE POISON!!" Usagi screamed, waving his arms like a loony.

Tobi stopped in his tracks and looked at the floor.

"SEMPAI!!" Tobi screamed, running off to his partners room. The door slammed shut and Tobi continued screaming.

"There is a PERFECTLY good walkway there and you go and STEP IN THE FUCKING POSON!" Usagi yelled at me, pointing at the screen.

"This is what you get for waking me up so early." I said, manuevering my character around the purple puddles of toxic liquid.

"It's 10 o' clock." Usagi said, glaring at me.

"Thats early." I protested.

He shut up and I continued playing. A minute later, Deidara and Tobi came out of Deidara's room and they walked down the hall.

"See Tobi-chan, there is no poison, un." Deidara explained, pointing at the clean floor.

"But Sempai!" Tobi protested, making them both stop.

"You're gunna step in the poison you're gunna step in the poison you're gunna step in the poison you're gunna step in the poison YOU'RE GUNNA STEP IN THE FUCKING POISON!!" Usagi screamed.

Deidara took a step forward, ignoring Usagi's voice and Tobi.

"YOU STEPPED IN THE FUCKING POISON!!" Usagi screamed again.

Deidara tripped on Tobi's misplaced foot and fell flat to the ground.

"SEMPAIIII!! YOU FELL IN POISON!!" Tobi screeched, wrapping his hands around Deidara's ankles and dragging him out of the place.

Getting annoyed from all the noise, I paused the game and jumped up, and poked my head out the door. My eyebrow twitced.

Deidara was being dragged in back of Tobi, his hand resting on his palm and his elbow dragging across the floor. He was obviously pissed off.

"Oi. This place is more of a mental institute than a hideout for an evil organization..." I said, shaking my head slowly. Deidara's eyebrows furrowed in slight anger when I started to head back in the room without helping him. I laughed lightly before smiling at him.

"Just kidding!" I said. I snapped out an ever-present kunai from my pocket and flicked it down the hallway, narrowly missing Tobi's right cheek.

Tobi freaked and dropped Deidara. He turned around and ran down the hall the other way, screaming once again.

"Seriously! I wonder what's wrong with this place...!" I grumbled, turning around and heading back to my favorite video game.

"Umm... Neko-chan? What was going on out there...?" My brother asked me when I returned.

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

And the video games continued for many hours after that, not another word about the increasingly normal scene that had just previously occured.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-Neko


End file.
